The present invention is generally related to the video projector mounting arts and, in particular, to a system and method for mounting video projectors from the ceiling of a room.
Retractable-type ceiling mounted video projectors have been used in the art.
In such systems, the projector in its raised position is protected from dust and tampering by being contained within a ceiling chamber.
To use the projector, it is lowered by motor drive means to a desired position.
While such systems have proven to be very effective and commercially viable in the art, the requirement to move the projector and the provision of relatively larger motor drive means to effect such motion has proven to be rather costly in the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling mounted and contained video projector system wherein the projector itself need not be moved to a lower position.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a ceiling mounted video projector system which includes plural reflective mirrors, one of which is moved to a lower operating position when desired.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a ceiling-contained video projector system which includes a cooling and ventilating fan means for the projector compartment.
It is a still further object of the invention to show a ceiling mounted video projector system which may be built, operated and maintained in a cost-effective manner.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.